Some active and semi-active vehicle suspension systems make suspension-related adjustments based on road conditions as they are experienced or encountered by the vehicle. Such systems are commonly referred to as feed-back systems. However, it can be difficult to sense a current road condition, evaluate the road condition, and make the appropriate adjustments to the vehicle suspension system in a short amount of time. This is particularly true when the vehicle is being driven at a high rate of speed, as the lag-time between when a road condition is first encountered and when the feed-back system makes corresponding adjustments may be too long.